<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together by Tgaret990</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825353">Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990'>Tgaret990</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Lovers One-Shots [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 years of I missed you and I love you, Catching Up, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kenny worrying over literally nothing because he's an absolute sweetheart, Kenny's adorable messy hair, Kenny's adorableness in general, Kisses, Kota being the best boyfriend, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Songfic, a little bit of crying, kind of, waking up together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Reunion.</p><p>The morning after Kenny and Kota are reunited since Kenny's departure form New Japan. Cuddles, kisses, reassurance, and the beginning of their future together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Lovers One-Shots [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Together</p><p> </p><p>A/N: Another Kota and Kenny reuniting fic! I had inspiration for a companion piece to Reunion. I had to write what was on my mind. So… It’s a sequel! Based on the image of Kenny and Kota waking up in bed together the day after they’re reunited with each other. Something wholesome and sweet for my aching feels. I’ll link the YouTube link in the end notes if you’d like to listen!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>     They didn’t know who was the first to wake. All they knew was that they were in each other’s arms as warm sunlight streamed in through the window the next morning. They opened their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>     Kota took in Kenny’s wild, messy curls sticking up every which way, a small yawn and sleepy smile melting his heart. Kenny observed Kota’s bright round eyes staring back at him, his gaze one of awe and adoration. Kenny cupped Kota’s face again, bringing their foreheads together. Kota was the one to lean in after a few moments, lips a hairsbreadth away from Kenny’s.</p><p> </p><p>     Kenny was the one who closed the distance between them, eyes slipping shut as they kissed, three years worth of longing, love, and hope poured out between them, along with nights of heartbreak and missing the one they loved most, days of nostalgia walking through the city, eating a favorite meal, hitting moves in the ring. They both pulled back with tears in their eyes, laughing softly and smiling sheepishly at each other.</p><p> </p><p>     “Hi,” Kenny whispered, voice still deep from sleep. Kota grabbed another lingering kiss, letting out a shaky breath.</p><p> </p><p>     “I’m not dreaming,” Kota whispered happily. Kenny shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>     “Nope. You’re stuck with me now. Isn’t that a shame?” They both chuckled, Kota tucking one of the many stray curls behind Kenny’s ear as they fell silent. Kenny blushed, futily trying to pat his hair down. “How bad does it look?”</p><p> </p><p>     “You know I love your hair.” Kenny huffed, but couldn’t stop smiling.</p><p> </p><p>     “Seriously, though. How bad is it?” Kota pretended to really think about it, Kenny watching his face for a reaction as Kota observed his hair.</p><p> </p><p>     “It might be a lost cause today,” Kota finally told him. “It doesn’t look like it’s going to cooperate.” Kenny groaned as Kota laughed. “I plan to mess it up later anyway. There’s really no point in trying to fix it.” Kenny raised an eyebrow at that, and Kota smirked when Kenny realized what he meant.</p><p> </p><p>     “Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be?” Kota startled slightly as Kenny climbed atop him, straddling his waist and looking down at him with bedroom eyes. It was Kenny’s turn to be startled when Kota flipped them over, pressing Kenny into the mattress as he laid an open mouthed kiss on his neck, Kenny letting out a breathy mewl. Their eyes met, the desire and passionate flames smoldering after a moment, gazes softening. Kota leaned back so Kenny could sit up too. They leaned into each other then, reveling in the warmth and safety and comfort of an embrace they didn’t think they’d have again for a long, long time, skin on skin.</p><p> </p><p>     “How have you been?”</p><p> </p><p>     They talked for hours and hours, about everything and nothing, little day to day things, work, workouts, tv shows, food, those lonely nights, those big moments, those moments of grave disappointment and great happiness. In the end Kota ended up examining the AEW World title while Kenny admired the IWGP Heavyweight championship.</p><p> </p><p>     “Was it everything you ever dreamed of?” Kenny asked, smiling at Kota’s nameplate. Kota hummed thoughtfully, fingers gently tracing over the gems and platinum of the title in his hands. His eyes lingered on Kenny’s nameplate, feeling a burst of joy in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>     “Almost. It was missing one thing… One person.” Their smiles turned sad, and Kota laughed nervously. “And you?”</p><p> </p><p>     “The same,” Kenny told him. “That moment was missing that one special someone.” Kota nodded, nuzzled his neck, laying soft kisses along his skin. Kenny let out a shaky breath, pulling Kota closer to his chest. “I’ve missed you so much, Ibu-tan,” he whispered, voice cracking at the end. Kota let out a distressed noise at that, pulling back to take in Kenny’s tearful expression.</p><p> </p><p>     “So have I.” He sniffled, taking a deep breath. “We’re here now. And I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>     Kenny choked back the sob threatening to leave him, looking away and laughing softly in embarrassment as a tear slid down his cheek, then another. Kota wiped them both away gently, fingers lingering on Kenny’s cheeks as his own eyes watered. Kenny leaned his weight forward, Kota letting out a small huff of air as his back hit the mattress, looking up at Kenny warmly.</p><p> </p><p>     “I love you,” Kenny whispered. “I love you. I love you so <b> <em>much.</em> </b>”</p><p> </p><p>     “Kenny-tan,” Kota began, voice shaky.</p><p> </p><p>     “And I know I didn’t say it nearly enough after we were separated, but I—</p><p> </p><p>     “I <b>know</b>,” Kota assured him, hands now tangled in his curls, and Kenny fell silent. “I know you never stopped loving me. And I never stopped loving you. Time apart will never change that.” He smiled. “It’s okay.” Kenny bit his lip briefly, but nodded.</p><p> </p><p>     “I just… All the times I could’ve called or Skyped or <b>something</b>. And I just… Didn’t. And don’t tell me we were both busy and had our own lives to live! I know, okay? But I still feel like shit about it.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Well, don’t,” Kota told him, legs wrapping around Kenny’s waist to pull them flush against each other. “I know how you are. And I know how much you love the things you do. I could never be mad at you for doing what you love.”</p><p> </p><p>     “But the people I love—</p><p> </p><p>     “We understand!” Kota promised. “And there’s no use feeling bad about it. Because we have now.” He gently pulled Kenny’s face down to his, barely an inch apart. “We’re here now, together.” Kenny grinned at the thought, at his new reality. <b> <em>Their</em> </b> new reality.</p><p> </p><p>     “Together,” Kenny agreed, and this time it was Kota who closed the distance between them. This kiss was unhurried, soft, tender, everything and more. <em> I’ll never let you go </em>, Kenny thought, projecting that feeling into the kiss. Somehow he knew Kota heard him, and that he felt the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song that inspired this fic if anyone wants to give it a listen:</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1r4Soyh2C8</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>